Data files stored on a floppy disk or diskette may require a password for access, or may use encryption to secure the data within the file. Confidential documents can be delivered over a network by adding safety seals and impressions. However, the confidential data is at risk due to breaking of the passwords, encryption codes, safety seals and impressions, thereby resulting in unsecure transfer of the information.
The parent application disclosed an electronic data storage medium that had fingerprint verification capability. FIG. 1 is a schematic circuit block diagram illustrating an electronic data storage medium disclosed in the parent application.
The electronic data storage medium with fingerprint verification capability can be accessed by external computer 9 using input/output interface circuit 5, which may use a Personal-Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA), RS-232, or similar interface to communicate. The electronic data storage medium can be located inside or outside of the external computer.
The electronic data storage medium is packaged in card body 1, and includes processing unit 2, memory device 3, fingerprint sensor 4, input/output interface circuit 5, display unit 6, power source 7, and function key set 8.
Memory device 3 can be a flash memory device that stores data files. Fingerprint sensor 4 scans a fingerprint of a user to generate fingerprint scan data. Processing unit 2 connects to other components and can operate in various modes, such as a programming mode, a data retrieving mode, and a data resetting mode. Power source 7 supplies electrical power to processing unit 2. Function key set 8 allows the user to input a password that is verified by processing unit 2. Display unit 6 shows the operating status of the electronic data storage medium.
The electronic data storage medium is packaged in card body 1, and includes processing unit 2, memory device 3, and input/output interface circuit 5. While such an electronic data storage medium is useful, manufacturing methods and product designs are desired that can be cost-effectively produced. In particular, designs for making the card body or casing that encapsulates the electronic components are desired. To reduce the cost and size, designs of the electronic data storage medium that eliminate some costly components, such as the fingerprint sensor, function key set, display, are desirable. An external power source may further reduce costs and size. Such device designs may allow a low-cost electronic data storage medium to be manufactured.